


Avengers Quickwrites/Songwrites

by alixabethmay



Series: Quickwrites/Songwrites [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Multi, Rooftop Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixabethmay/pseuds/alixabethmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really fast Avengers stories, oneshots, and fluff, sometimes put to music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paper Planes and Playground Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tobi Mummert](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tobi+Mummert).



> Bridgit Mendler - Starry Eyed

For the first time in a long time, Steve had decided to take the night off.

Bucky had gone right along with it and declared it a party, inviting Natasha, who invited Clint, who invited Tony, and so the spiral started. By the end of the day, most of the Avengers had decided to throw a lazy party. Clint hung some paper lanterns, Tony rigged up loads of fireworks, and Natasha, wonder of wonders, busted out an acoustic guitar and started to play. "Nat?" Clint looked over in shock. "Shut up," Bucky hissed, elbowing Clint with his metal arm, causing him to double over in silent agony as Natasha started singing and Pepper tried her damndest not to laugh.

* * *

"And then this idiot strolled in, blew their heads clean off, and asked, 'Am I late?' Fucking  _Captain America,_ guys," Bucky shouted amidst raucous laughter. Steve had a dull flush on his cheeks. "I'm pretty sure it didn't go like that..."

"Shush, Steve, he's telling a story!" Natasha slapped him on the thigh. "But it's about m-" Steve started to protest. Tony shoved Steve and nearly knocked him off his perch on a $2 lawn chair. Pepper shushed both of them a second later. Steve shot Tony a glare. "Dick," he mouthed. "Arse," Tony shot back.

"Tony!" Pepper hissed, rounding on him furiously. As Pepper descended on Tony, Natasha winked at him and Steve gave him a thumbs-up. Tony gave both of them a look of utmost loathing. Natasha giggled silently. 

* * *

The crescent moon hung high in the night when the last of the revelers finally trooped inside. Steve, however, had deigned to stay outside for a while longer. "What'cha doing?" Bucky asked easily, dropping down next to Steve, who was sitting on the roof and staring at the night sky. "Looking at the stars. Like we used to do when we were younger. Remember?" Bucky shook his head, slow, hesitant. "No- no, I can't. I don't."

"C'mere." Steve stretched out his arms. "Let me show you." Bucky carefully tucked his legs under his frame and wrapped his arms around himself, metallic pieces glinting, but just crouched there. "What're you afraid of?" Steve queried. "Remembering," Bucky mumbled, glancing down. Steve sat up straight, propping himself up on his elbows. "It's just the good stuff. Good memories. When we lived in Brooklyn. Just down there." Steve pointed out over the lights of Brooklyn. "I remember these stars," Bucky murmured half to himself. "All the lights. Yes, I can remember those. What about the other ones?"

"That's Hercules, the hero."

"Like you?"

Steve laughed to himself. "Nah, Hercules murdered his wife and kids."

"Ooh. Shit. Nope. Not you."

 Steve chuckled. "Libra, the scales." He traced his finger over the stars, showing their respective constellations.

"Looks like a kite to me."

Steve tilted his head. "Huh. Sorta does."

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments. Bucky broke it. "What did we do next?" he whispered.

"This." Steve leaned over and kissed Bucky with only the stars as witness. "Don't you remember?"

 

 


	2. Take The Rope And Climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Natasha licks spoons, Clint bitches, and Budapest is YET AGAIN referenced in such a manner as not to answer any questions, but still frustrate the living hell out of people.
> 
> Song: "Top of the World," Bridgit Mendler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ryan, who puts up with my shitty storytelling. At 2.17 in the morning, which I sincerely apologise for.

"Come on, Ferris wheels are awesome!" Natasha called over her shoulder, tossing Clint a wicked grin and racing off through the crowds that had turned up for the fair upstate. "Not one over water-!" Clint winced. This would be a long fall.

* * *

The line was astronomically long. It wound all the way back to the photo booth that Clint and Nat had taken a strip of pictures in an hour ago. "This is such an awful idea," Clint grumbled. Natasha shot him a glare. "Shut up," she whispered, digging her fingernail into his arm. "It'll be fun. Besides, it's a great way to wean you out of your fear of heights." Natasha smirked.

Clint raised his eyebrows. "Fear of heights? How- What fear of heights?" he stuttered.

Natasha grinned evilly. "Yours,  _stultus._ " _  
_

"What does _stultus_ mean?" Clint asked, already scared of the answer.

"'Idiot' in Latin."

"I'm not an idiot!" Clint protested. "Son of a bitch, it's hot."

Natasha shrugged. "That's what ice cream's for."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the actual hell?! You just had me stand in line for this  _stupid_ Ferris wheel when in reality, you just wanted  _ice cream?_  Man, why do women have to be so damn confusing?"

Nat simply smiled at him. "Why are men so annoyingly presumptuous? I never said that I didn't want ice cream, did I?"

Clint groaned as she dragged him out of line to a Ben and Jerry's stand a few feet away.

* * *

"You know, this isn't so bad," Nat commented, licking Chocolate Therapy off of her spoon. "Yeah, so long as you avoid the bugs," Clint shot back dryly. "Dang, I ran out of ice cream."

"What kind did you get?"

"Karamel Sutra."

"Oh my God, did you really?"

"Shut up!" Clint blushed. "This is already cliche enough without you laughing at my choice of ice cream!"

"I'm not laughing at your choice of ice cream. I'm laughing at you, you ass," Natasha pointed out objectively.

"I hate you."

"Did you hate me in Budapest?"

"Touche."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and as usual, please comment, even on anon! Something is better than nothing here, people.


End file.
